Finalmente te encontré
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Su vida le llevó a cruzar miles de Mundos hasta llegar al extremo más alejado de su Origen. La Muerte no logró alejarle en su búsqueda de esa persona especial... porque, incluso alguien como él, necesita encontrarla para poder sentirse completo y vivo.


**Finalmente te encontré**

Era noche profunda y se encontraba con la ciudad ante él, bajo su mirada, mientras trataba de comprender cómo podía ser que alguien como él pudiera haber acabado, no sólo en esta ciudad, ni siquiera en este continente, sino en este planeta o galaxia.

Él, que había crecido para la conquista y dar muerte a todos los que se le cruzasen en su camino hacia su objetivo principal, o cualquiera que fuera lo que se le había asignado como misión.

Él, que creció entre violencia, muerte convirtiéndose en un ser despiadado y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento afectivo por nada y por nadie. Que no vertió ni una sola lágrima ante la noticia del exterminio de toda su raza, y solamente buscaba seguir con su propio camino sin pararse a pensar en cuantas vidas estaba segando a su paso y que se amontonaban a sus pies. Cadáveres que podían formar planetas, sangre que llenarían océanos.

Él, la persona que había sido sinónimo de Muerte.

Todo cambió cuando escuchó por primera vez el nombre de este planeta de boca de uno de sus camaradas de armas. De uno de los últimos que quedaban de su especie. Aquellos nombres fueron los que cambiaron el rumbo de su Destino.

Tierra. Kakarotto. Raditz.

Esto le llevó a sufrir vergonzosas derrotas y humillantes alianzas para poder continuar con la consecución de su objetivo principal: matar a Freeza. Lo peor de todo fue que, tras tantos años de servidumbre a las órdenes de Freeza, el culpable de la destrucción de su planeta natal y muerte de todos los saiyajins, no pudo lograr su objetivo; siendo Kakarotto quien finalmente lo matase. Años más tarde descubrió que, por culpa de la piedad mostrada por Kakarotto, Freeza había sobrevivido y fue, por fin, eliminado por Trunks: su hijo venido del futuro. Por lo que, de esta manera, la venganza había podido cumplirse en cierto grado.

El haberse quedado en la Tierra, siempre por diversas causas que habían sonado lógicas en un principio, le había terminado por acercar a la humana conocida como Bulma. Que, a pesar de ser muy difícil de tratar, y soportar, o justamente por eso mismo, porque esto la hacía verse muy diferente de cualquier otra mujer que hubiera llegado a conocer, había terminado por mostrar sentimientos de carácter afectivo por ella.

Los mismos que pensaba que ya no tenía, habían sido devueltos a la superficie y empezaron a trastornar con su manera de ser y actuar. Le estaban cambiando.

Tanto que terminó por tener descendencia con Bulma. Primero un hijo, tal y como sabía tras conocer su versión adolescente, Trunks y, años más tarde, una hija, como si se quisieran burlar de él ofreciéndole la consabida parejita, Bra.

Y aquí se encontraba ahora tras tantos años de sufrimiento, dolor, guerras y muerte. Había tenido que cruzar la galaxia para poder seguir un camino en su Destino mucho más diferente del que se había propuesto en su juventud. Durante muchos años pensó en que todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo y un fracaso. Que su vida nunca terminaría encontrado sentido, un significado a su existencia. Pero eso fue hasta que…

_Finalmente te encontré…_

Otra cosa que nunca pensó que haría en este planeta era el sacarse un, según él, inútil carné de conducir. Para qué podría necesitar algo tan absurdo él que podía volar, él que había viajado por las galaxias… la respuesta fue clara y directa.

Kakarotto había sacado el carné… así que él no tenía más remedio que tenerlo para no ser menos que su absurdo y ridículo rival.

Por supuesto que el poseer ese trozo de papel también le convirtió en el chofer personal para ella y tener que acompañarla cuando decidía ir de compras. Por supuesto que sus protestas caían en saco roto y, al final, no le quedaba otra que morderse la lengua y tratar de evitar que pudieran verle aquella banda de terrícolas que le conocían.

La parte buena de acompañarla de compras y tener un carné de conducir eran los momentos como este en el que podían estar a solas sin que nadie le pudiera molestar ante las narices, o sobre ellas, de toda la ciudad que ignoraban sus acciones.

Mientras él se encontraba sentado en el asiento del conductor, ella se encontraba en ambos; tanto en el asiento del copiloto como en el del conductor. La respuesta a tan sorprendente fenómeno y una de las dos posibilidades que había para ello, con algunas variantes, era que, en esta ocasión, principalmente, se trataba de su cabeza, y sus manos.

Su boca, lo que quería decir, sus labios y su lengua.

Le gustaba disfrutar de las variadas maneras en que ella era capaz de realizar algo que se suponía simple y directo como era una felación. Pero en su boca esto se convertía en lo más parecido al arte que había disfrutado en este planeta por propio deseo y no por obligación.

La cremallera bajada y el pantalón desabrochado, abierto lo suficiente para dejar a la vista su miembro erecto que estaba siendo acariciado por aquella pequeña y delicada mano mientras su húmeda y caliente lengua lo iba recorriendo en toda su extensión; su otra mano se encontraba entretenida masajeándole los huevos.

Variables. Esa era la palabra clave en estas situaciones.

Ella poseía una boca capaz de engullirle el miembro en su totalidad pero, en cambio, también podía usarla como una pequeña boquita que le va besándoselo mientras abren camino a la lengua que, con unos lametazos, lo lubricaban para que el movimiento de la mano fuera de lo más fluido.

Sentía como aquella lengua le daba largas lamidas que recorrían su pene mientras lo recorría por toda su circunferencia. Cada vez que le ofrecía un lametazo sentía como le palpitaban los huevos pidiendo más y clamando una tregua para evitar el que pudiera llegar a descargar antes de tiempo. No importaba cuanta concentración pudiera tener porque ella era capaz de rompérsela cuando se trataba de practicar el sexo.

Mientras ella seguía lamiéndole la polla, la mano derecha de él le había levantado la minifalda que llevaba puesta y puesto a sus ojos la braguita que llevaba puesta. En estas escapadas nunca llevaba ningún tipo de lencería cara porque ya aprendió la lección a la fuerza. Cuando un saiyajin quiere algo nada queda en pie hasta que lo consigue; y unas frágiles braguitas de encaje o transparencias no iban a lograr lo que guerreros más poderosos no lograron.

Esta vez, o por ahora, le había apartado la braguita y dejado a la vista su sexo. Aquel sexo que tan bien conocía tras años de puro deleite y disfrute. Sus dedos lo acariciaron con lentitud, sintiendo el calor que emanaba, hasta llegar al clítoris que temblaba de anticipación. No pudo evitar un gemido placentero cuando aquellos dedos empezaron a frotárselo.

Tomo esto como una señal.

Ahora fue su turno para apretar los dientes y ahogar su propio gemido cuando ella se introdujo la cabeza de su pene en la boca y se lo empezó a chupar. Aquello unido al movimiento que hacía su mano a lo largo de su pene y como le masajeaba los huevos acortaba el tiempo que podría aguantar sin llegar a correrse.

Sintió como los labios de ella se curvaron en una sonrisa de lo más sexy mientras continuaba con su pene en la boca. Así que pensó que si tanto se estaba divirtiendo merecería un premio por ello, por lo que le introdujo un dedo en su coño pasando a través de sus labios hasta el interior húmedo que le aguardaba.

Ella liberó, a su pesar, el pene para volver a gemir pero, si pensaba que por ello le había ganado, estaba muy equivocado. Dejó caer un buen chorro de saliva sobre el capullo para, acto seguido, extenderla por todo el pene antes de metérselo en la boca. Esta vez mucho más que la cabeza.

-¡¡Joder!!

_Eso para que veas lo que es bueno de verdad_-. Se dijo para si misma al escuchar como había logrado hacerle hablar.

Ella empezó a chuparle la polla con gran avidez disfrutando tanto como debía estarlo haciendo él. Al mismo tiempo que sus labios recorrían aquel miembro tan duro y palpitante, también usaba su lengua para lamerlo. Era una acción conjunta que sabía que lo volvía totalmente loco.

Cuando sintió como, en vez de uno, le metió dos dedos más en el interior de su sexo, supo que le estaba haciendo perder el control. Algo bueno para ella, algo excelente para él. Aquellos dedos conocían el interior de aquel sexo como si lo hubieran levantado ellos mismos. No tardaron mucho en encontrar la zona exacta que venía a estimular.

-¡¡Ooohh, siii!!

El lograr hacerla exteriorizar sus sensaciones conseguía ralentizar las suyas propias pero era un precio a pagar por escuchar su voz fogosa por la excitación. Por ello mismo no le dio tregua y siguió estimulándole su pequeño botón del placer.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?-. Preguntó con tono burlón mientras seguía penetrándola con los dedos.

-¡¡Sabes qué si!!-. Respondió con su respiración toda alterada.-¡¡Más te vale no parar!!

Por supuesto que no tenía pensado parar. Ni siquiera si su vida pudiera estar en peligro mortal se atrevería a parar en estos momentos.

Ella le pasó su lengua por el pene bajando hasta llegar a los huevos a los que lamió cubriéndolos de saliva caliente. Aquella lengua los lamió varias veces antes de que se los metiera en la boca y los chupara con hambre. La succión era apoteósica y en muy poco tiempo logró que le saliera un poco de líquido seminal.

-¡Mío!-. Dijo abandonando unos enrojecidos huevos y volviendo a meterse la cabeza del pene en la boca chupando y tragándose el aperitivo antes de la gran corrida que le esperaba dentro de poco.

Sentía como aquellos dedos la estaban recorriendo por todo su sexo. Tanto en el interior como saliendo y acariciándole los labios hasta llegar a su clítoris al que friccionaban hasta conseguir que le mordiera el pene.

-¡¡Oooh joder!! ¡¡No pares, chupa con más fuerza!!

Ella siguió aquella orden y aceleró el ritmo de succión mientras sentía sus manos, una encargada de su coño y ofreciéndole sensaciones que la estaban dejando toda mojada, y a punto de manchar el asiento, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello. No le agarraba la cabeza y se apoderaba del ritmo de la mamada que le estaba dando. No, él nunca lo hacía. Aquello era algo que ella hacía para él y lo respetaba. No, lo que hacía era acariciarle el cabello y demostrarle que no podía estar sin ella. No por lo que ella le hacía sino porque él…

Él la quería.

-¡Un poco más!-. Le pidió un último esfuerzo que estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle.-¡Ya casi estoy!

Y ella sabía de lo que hablaba porque podía sentir como se le ponían duros los huevos como siempre que se encontraba a punto de correrse. Toda su polla alcanzaba una dureza superior a la que pudiera tener en cualquier otro momento. Y esto era algo que tras tantos años, desde la primera vez que le había chupado la polla y él se había corrido, conocía tan bien.

-¡¡¡AAARRGGHH!!!

Nunca era un gemido de placer lo que obtenía por su parte sino un rugido que hacía que cualquiera que estuviera a varios kilómetros a su alrededor se escondiera y temblase de miedo.

Era un rugido animal, bestial y era por ella.

Era ella quien lograba convertirlo en una bestia salvaje de aquella manera.

Sintió cada una de las descargas llenar su boca y empezar a deslizarse por su garganta, todo ello mientras se la seguía chupando al ritmo con que se iban sucediendo. Siguió con su polla en la boca hasta que sintió la última descarga de semen para, a continuación, sacársela y pasarle la lengua por todo su cuerpo limpiándolo de cualquier posible resto de aquella orgásmica corrida. Apretó su polla exprimiendo hasta la última gota de semen que recogió en su lengua cuando le dio un último beso a la punta de aquel capullo tan sensibilizado.

Alzando la vista le sonrió mientras se relamía de gusto mostrando restos de semen en su boca antes de terminar de tragárselos. Ella le sacó la lengua de manera pícara e inocente que lo puso aún con más ganas por poseerla.

Cogiéndola por los hombros la alzó hasta que su boca tomó posesión de aquellos labios tan talentosos que, tan bien sabían chuparle la polla como hacer lo propio con su lengua, pegándose junto a los suyos esperó a la llamada de su lengua para dejarle entrar en su boca.

Tenía pensado sentarse en su regazo y frotarse su raja contra su sexo dura y expectante pero, para su sorpresa, la cogió por la cintura haciendo que se pusiera de pie en el asiento y apoyándose la espalda contra el cristal del coche. Toda esta postura para dejarle su coño a la altura de su boca.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!-. Los gemidos de placer se sucedieron en todo momento en que su atención se centró en aquel delicioso coñito tan jugoso que le chorreaba de placer directamente en la boca.-¡¡Sii, cómemelo!! ¡¡¡Fóllame con la boca… con la lengua…!!! ¡¡Ábremelo y haz que me corra por ti!!

Y eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer. Haría que ella gozara de un orgasmo y una buena corrida de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho gracias a su talento natural.

Su lengua le recorría la entrepierna paseándose con atención por su coño pero, no sin prestar atención a su culo donde le lamió aquel agujero metiéndole la punta de su lengua mientras le separaba sus nalgas.

Tras haberle dilatado un poco el culo su boca se fue hasta el coño, no sin dejar unos cuantos dedos para follarle el culo con ellos. Besó aquellos labios con la misma pasión, intensidad y necesidad como lo hacía con los que se encontraban en su boca y no en su coño. El beso ascendió hasta su clítoris al que empezó a lamer al tiempo que le metió un par de dedos para follarla.

Ella no hacía nada más que gemir y acariciarse los pechos, tanto por encima como por debajo del top pero nunca quitándoselo. No. Sabía que le gustaba mucho el poder desnudarla por sus propias manos, y a ella también.

Sacando los dedos del interior del cuerpo de ella le separó los labios dejando a la vista la entrada de su sexo y empezó a chupárselo con tanta pasión como hambre suele tener habitualmente. Y esta hambre también necesita ser saciada.

Su lengua recorría cada centímetro del coño sin olvidar ninguna parte. Succionaba aquellos labios metiéndolos en la boca, y hacía lo propio con su clítoris que se encontraba tan sensitivo que el roce de su lengua la hacía gemir, el que lo chupara la hacía gritar, y cuando se lo mordisqueaba le pedía más entre gritos y poéticas palabras.

-¡¡Joder, Joder, Joder!!

Estaba claro cual era su deseo pero él aún tenía _un par de cosas_ más para darle primero antes de que sus sexos se volvieran a encontrar.

-Me enloquece tu pelo-. Le confesó mientras lo agarraba con fuerza para poder sujetarse ante las intensas sensaciones que estaba recibiendo.

Primero le acarició el coño con la palma de la mano, rozándole con cuidado aquel clítoris que podía llegar a provocar que se corriera en cualquier instante de seguir estimulándolo, para acto seguido meterle los dos dedos centrales hasta el fondo y empezar a frotarlos contra la parte tan sensible que tenía en su interior. No fue poco a poco sino que se lo frotó con fuerza e intensidad desde un primer momento logrando que tuviera que agarrarse a su cabeza para no perder el equilibrio. Sus gemido, alaridos, eran como combustible para él y hacer que continuara realizando este movimiento hasta que terminara por hacer que se corriera de gusto.

Orgasmo por orgasmo.

Pero entonces, para sorpresa de ella, se detuvo y sacó sus dedos que salieron todos húmedos y chorreantes de los jugos que se encontraban en el interior de aquel coño. Tanto suyos como los propios de ella.

Ella vio como se estaba lamiendo aquellos dedos con tanto cuidado como ella había hecho, en ciertos momentos, con su polla. Pero su cuerpo estaba eléctrico y pedía que continuase porque se encontraba al borde del clímax.

-¡¡No!!-. Su voz se encontraba toda fatigosa por el esfuerzo y casi no se parecía a la que habitualmente correspondería a la suya.-¡¿Por qué paraste?! ¡¡No pares!! ¡Sigue follándome, por favor! Te necesito… te necesito… dentro de mí.

Dicho y hecho.

Metió las manos por dentro de sus muslos, que estaban ardientes al contacto con su piel, y, separándolos un poco más, la agarró entrelazando sus piernas en sus brazos haciéndola descender sobre su polla erecta que tenía en su punto de mira el coño abierto y mojado para darle la bienvenida.

Con suma facilidad le metió la polla hasta que llegó a sentarse sobre sus huevos hinchados y duros. El buen resultado de una excitación bien usada en los cuerpos de ambos a causa de años de buena e intensiva práctica conjunta.

Empezó a contonear sus caderas y dominar ella la penetración mientras él le quitó el top dejando a la vista sus perfectos pechos que agarró y empezó a chupar. Su lengua acariciaba sus pezones poniéndoselos erectos para poder mordérselos y succionar de ellos con fuerza. Le gustaba dejárselos marcados con sus dientes para que supiera que le pertenecían únicamente a él, como lo hacía el resto de su cuerpo.

Toda ella era suya.

Juntándole los pechos los lamía al mismo tiempo y los chupaba alternativamente. De pronto enormes lágrimas cayeron sobre aquellos pechos haciendo que alzara la vista hacia el rostro de ella. Se la encontró con una cara de auténtico placer con su boca jadeante y sus ojos rojizos a causa de las lágrimas.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si-. Respondió toda fogosa recibiendo una bofetada que la hizo apretar con los músculos de su coño la polla que tenía dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta?-. Volvió a preguntarle.

-Si-. Y una nueva bofetada en la mejilla fue la consecuencia de su respuesta.

-Pues es lo que tendrás.

Agarrándola por la cintura se reclinó contra el respaldo y apoyó con firmeza sus pies en el suelo. Entonces la empezó a penetrar con salvaje rapidez que logró que los jadeos de ella se juntaran en un único grito continuado de puro placer y gozo.

Podía recordar con gran facilidad la primera vez que la había visto. Tal y como hacía siempre, la ignoró como a cualquier otra persona que se le cruzase por su camino. Fue el paso del tiempo lo que hizo que se fuera fijando más y más en ella de manera sutil que casi le pasaba imperceptiblemente. Y se trataban de pequeños detalles que no debían de tener importancia pero que, de alguna forma, para él si lo hacían. Tales como su cabello, ese color azulado y que fuera muy sedoso; la manera en que el viento lo hacía mecerse. Su voz, que en un principio le había sonado molesta y estridente se fue convirtiendo en una dulce melodía que captaba su atención cada vez que tenía que decir algo, por muy insignificante y banal que esto pudiera ser. Sus ojos inquietos y tan grandes que parecían querer ver todo el mundo de una sola vez. Unos ojos que lo seguían cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos y hacía que brillaran de una manera muy particular.

Y su cuerpo. Ese mismo cuerpo que no había captado ni su más mínimo interés fue, con el paso del tiempo, haciéndose más y más visible para él. No podía evitar recorrerlo y desearlo. Y el poder hacerlo mientras no llevase nada de ropa encima cubriéndolo, ocultándoselo.

Tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y de que era sentido de manera recíproca. Pero, cuando por fin se atrevieron a dar el primer paso, un paso que lo dio ella porque así parecía estar escrito en su naturaleza, no han dejado de sentir el deseo, la pasión y el amor por el otro en ningún momento.

Sabían que eran el uno para el otro y nada parecía que pudiera importarles más en estos momentos. Y, mucho menos, cuando se encontraban expresando lo que sentían de la manera más física y placentera que tenían para hacerlo.

Sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera llegar a romperse pero no era capaz de imaginar una mejor manera de acabar que con un orgasmo tan violento.

-¡¡¡AAAHHHHHH, VEGETAAAAAA!!!

Su grito anunciaba la llegada de su orgasmo tanto como el de él que descargó con furia haciendo que ambos jugos se entremezclasen en el interior del sexo de ella.

Terriblemente agotada se dejó caer sobre aquel cuerpo sudoroso hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que tenía para ella entre su cuello y su hombro. Nadie más había llegado a ocupar esa parte de él.

Sus respiraciones buscaban ser controladas porque a ninguno de ellos les gustaba perder el control de nada. Ni de sus propios cuerpos, por supuesto.

Una sonrisa surgió de aquellos cálidos labios cuando sintió la poderosa mano de él acariciándole la cabeza, aquel pelo que sabía tanto le gustaba, con una delicadeza que nadie, en todo el Universo o en el Otro Mundo, podía llegar a imaginar siquiera que existía en alguien como él.

-Me gusta tu pelo-. Dijo con voz entrecortada.

A ella le gustaba oírle hablar de esta manera porque la hacía sentirse tremendamente poderosa para llegar a dominar a un guerrero como él y reducirlo al hombre que tanto amaba.

-¿Sólo mi pelo?-. Protestó haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

Vegeta no pudo evitar reírse. Eran estos momentos en los que no llegaba a reconocerse pues, ni una sombra, de su yo habitual hacía aparición cuando se encontraba junto a ella. Esto le resultaba al principio molesto para luego ser confuso pus le hacía preguntarse cual de los dos era el verdadero.

_Tú eres el verdadero no como puedan verte los demás o tú mismo, Vegeta. Ni siquiera como te pueda ver yo. Lo único que importa es que te amo… ¿tú me amas?_

Claro que lo hacía. Por ella había viajado por todo el Universo. Por ella había luchado miles de batallas, a pesar de ignorarlo. Por ella había terminado en un lugar tan extraño para él como era la Tierra. Todo por poder estar finalmente con ella, con la persona a la que amaba con todo su corazón.

Por ella es por quién murió dando su vida conscientemente.

-¿Es qué puedes tener algo más que pueda gustarme?-. Preguntó intrigado.-¿Tu hermoso rostro que posee la mirada del Cielo y los labios del Infierno? ¿Esa delicada línea que me lleva a tu esbelto cuello que a veces se cubre con tu cabello? ¿Esos apetitosos pechos de los que no puedo saciarme nunca? ¿Tu cuerpo, fuerte y atlético, capaz de llevarme hasta lo más alto que jamás he ido nunca? ¿Tus piernas largas capaces de atraparme y privarme de la libertad según pudiera ser sus caprichos? ¿Esos brazos que terminan en unos habilidosos dedos que conocen cada parte de mi cuerpo? ¿O es tu sexo que arde ante mi cercanía y pide que lo atiendan como algo tan único y preciado como lo es él?

-… baka…-, le susurró al oído antes de separarse de él y mostrarle la lengua burlonamente hasta que, viendo el brillo que se encendió en aquellos ojos, cambió a una manera más seductora.

-Tch, tienes razón…-, dijo cogiéndola por la cabeza y acercando su rostro al suyo.-es esa lengua lo que más me gusta. Impertinente, aduladora, seductora, lasciva y peligrosa… dulce, delicada y muy, pero que muy, sabrosa.

Cogiéndole la lengua entre sus labios empezó a chupársela antes de liberarla y besarla. Saboreando aquellos labios y sumergiéndose en aquellas sensaciones.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…-, le susurró repetidamente al momento en que sus labios se separaron. Cada declaración acompañada de un beso en su rostro, su torso… para volver a sus labios.-Kami, no sabes cuanto te amo, Vegeta.

Con cuidado cogió su rostro con ambas manos y la colocó frente al suyo.

-Solamente espero que sea una décima parte de lo que yo lo hago porque alguien como yo, con todo el pasado que cargo encima, no se merecería más.

-Pues lo siento pero te quiero mucho más así que tendrás que aguantarte-. Le dijo antes de ofrecerle un único beso pero que llevaba todo el amor que sentía por él.-Porque te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero-. Se sinceró ante aquellos cristalinos ojos de los que caían finas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.-Te amo como jamás hubiera podido llegar a soñar que podría hacerlo-. Su atención se dirigió hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche antes de regresar a aquellas dos joyas.-Por cierto, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Aquello logró, como por arte de magia, hacer desaparecer sus lágrimas y empezó a sonreír tanto que casi parecía que fuera a romperse.

-¡¡Si, si, si!! Ya es mi cumpleaños-. Su atención se detuvo en el hombre que tenía bajo ella; y, aún, dentro de ella.-¿Qué me has comprado?

El rostro del Saiyajin se tornó decepcionado.

-Así que no te es suficiente con que te quiera-. Dijo con falsa molestia.

Ella sabía que estaba jugando, provocándola, y no se iba a dejar convencer con tanta facilidad. Le insistiría hasta que lograse una confesión.

-¡¡¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo!!!

Pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a sus tácticas y no se lo iba a poner nada sencillo. Si algo se quiere algo tiene que costar el conseguirlo. Él mismo era el ejemplo perfecto porque, para conseguir ser feliz, tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que, finalmente, la encontró a ella.

-Tendrás que esperar-. Le dijo todo serio.-Lo recibirás con los demás.

Sus labios formaron el puchero perfecto que lograba romper su férreo control.

-… porfi, papi…

La resistencia duró solamente unos segundos bajo el ataque de aquel mohín tan encantadoramente delicioso que le ofrecía. Era jugar sucio y ambos lo sabían y disfrutaban por ello mismo.

-Eres de la piel del Diablo, niña.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Bueno, no obstante, soy tu hija y de Bulma.

Vegeta puso mueca de fastidio.

-Lo que he dicho; de la piel del Diablo, Bra.

Ambos no pudieron evitar reírse antes de volver a fundirse en un beso que daba inicio a la celebración del cumpleaños. Como suele decirse, una chica solamente cumple una vez los quince.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Fin del fic.

Ahora es vuestro turno para escribir.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Hasta la próxima.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
